


the only one I need

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Femslash, and orochi being like holy shit, kagero being a cute fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagero and Orochi share a very special moment at their very special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only one I need

**Author's Note:**

> aha this is what i do at 6am instead of sleeping.....
> 
> anyway enjoy the cute lesbians

They sat at the spot which they had called theirs for many years now - under the big sakura tree in front of the river stream. Orochi sat with her back against the tree's bark, and Kagero laid with her head on the diviner's knees.  In that position, time simply seemed to fly right past them. Here, surrounded by nothing but nature and a gentle breeze, they were transported to a place far away from their harsh, war-torn reality. A place where it was just the two of them.

Orochi hums a soft tune, absentmindedly playing with Kagero's hair as she basks in their brief moment of peace. Kagero simply remains in silence, eyes closed, allowing herself the rare chance to truly relax. 

"You know...Whenever we come here, I almost forget that we're at war," Orochi muses, her fingers now weaving through Kagero's dark locks. 

"It makes me feel like it's the old times again." 

Kagero draws in a breath, her eyes remaining closed. 

"You should be wary of those daydreams, Orochi," she begins in her characteristic tone. 

"It's good to wind down at times, but even then, we must never forget the conflicts we face and the duties with which we've been charged." 

Orochi sighs, her gaze shifting downward to meet Kagero's still closed eyes. 

"Oh, come now, Kagero. Of course I don't forget. But even being at war, we're allowed to live a little." 

Kagero's lips tilt to form a hesitant smile. 

"Heh. I suppose so." 

"Besides..." the diviner continues, her nails running through Kagero's scalp. 

"It's nice to be alone with you for a little bit. You're always so focused on your duties, we hardly get to spend time together anymore." 

With that sentence, the mood of the scene suddenly changes. 

Kagero sits up, her eyes finding a frowning Orochi. 

She knows it to be right. It has been for most of the girls' lives. Kagero had always made it her first and foremost priority to dutifully carry out her every mission. To serve and protect the royal family. Everything else came second. 

Even Orochi. 

When that thought runs through her mind, Kagero needs to fight the urge to clutch her chest. Her age-old fear that she fails as a friend to Orochi in favor of her duty manifests itself yet again. 

"Orochi, I-"

She pauses, unsure how to place her feelings into words. 

"I'm sorry, Orochi. Truly. I know that I have not been the greatest friend. The friend you deserve. I sincerely wish that I could sometimes put aside responsibility. But I don't know how. My mission is my life. It is the only way I've ever known." 

"I know that!" 

Orochi's sudden outburst makes Kagero's eyebrows raise from their usual curve. 

"Of course I know that. I've known you since you were a little girl, Kagero. I know about how faithful you are to your duty. I know. Have I ever shown any sign of being bothered by that?" 

"Well, that's-"

"Have I ever asked you to change? Have I ever told you that I wish you were different? Even once?" Orochi continues, the words coming out of her lips unusually fast, even for her.

"I haven't, have I? Because that's not what I want. I'd never want you to change. I cherish you as my dearest friend exactly as you are." 

"Orochi, please-" 

"And I know that you worry. You worry and you feel guilt-ridden. I see it in your eyes when we spend time together. But I-" 

Orochi slows, her tone suddenly changing to a much more melancholy one. 

"I wish you wouldn't. I wish you could see how perfect you really are to me." 

Having finally concluded her discourse, the diviner suddenly becomes hyper-aware of herself. Her breath is faster, her heart rate accelerated. When she looks up at Kagero to search for a response, she is met by the ninja's piercing gaze that is fixed on her with uncanny focus. 

Almost as if on auto-pilot, Kagero's hand reaches up to touch Orochi's cheek. 

"Forgive me, Orochi. These things don't come easy to me. I wish I could express myself as easily as you do." 

Orochi's hand comes up to rest over Kagero's. 

"Stop it. Stop wishing you were different. I love you exactly as you are." 

"Truly? 

"Yes." 

Kagero shakes her head. 

"No, Orochi. I'm asking something else." 

"What are you asking?" 

She crawls a little closer, her eyes never leaving Orochi's. 

"Orochi. I see it now. I see the reason why I'm always wishing I was better for you. I have for a while, but I had been in denial." 

Kagero's other hand moves to cover Orochi's hand that's on the grass beneath them. 

"We promised that it'd be you and I until the end of time. I fully intend to keep that promise, but I want to carry it out in a different manner." 

"W-wait a minute. Kagero, what are you-" 

"Orochi, I love you. Not just as my closest friend, but as my other half. I cannot possibly imagine life without you. I had fought these feelings at first, but now I do not think I can do so anymore." 

Orochi swears that her heart is going to leap out of her chest. 

"I'm in love with you, Orochi. I want to be your partner in life, if you'll have me." 

"I. I. Damn it, Kagero!" 

Kagero's eyes widen yet again.

"You're always so reserved with your words, but then sometimes you come out and you say these things so well, it absolutely kills me!" 

The ninja's countenance lights up with a smile. 

"That is...a good thing, I hope?" 

"It's a great thing. The best thing." 

Orochi takes the hand that had been on the grass and places it behind Kagero's neck. 

"I love you too, Kagero. I've loved you for the longest time. A-and yes...Of course I'll be with you...You dunderhead!" 

Without warning, Orochi pulls Kagero towards herself, and kisses her lips. 

Despite being completely taken by surprise, Kagero is, always, quick to react. She lets her hands waver into Orochi's hair, being careful not to mess up her intricate coiffure. Before she can get carried away, however, Orochi pulls herself from her. 

"Wait. Don't pull away yet."

Kagero kisses her again, this time her lips being the one enveloping Orochi's. She lets her hand pull Orochi closer to herself, bringing her into her kiss. Orochi returns the sudden fervor despite her surprise. 

Kagero doesn't pull away until it becomes a necessity in order for them to breathe. 

Orochi covers her mouth with uncharacteristic timidness. 

"You...You really are full of surprises, you know that?" 

Kagero grins.

"So I'm told. By you, mostly." 

"Well. Just don't change." 

"As long as you don't want me to, I won't. But," Kagero begins, her hand cupping Orochi's chin and tilting it up towards herself. 

"For now, I'd like to kiss you some more." 

~

The next morning, Orochi wakes up to find a pot of roses on her nightstand with a little piece of parchment attached. In it, Kagero's unmistakable ink reads,

**_"For you, I'd give anything. Do anything. Be anything. You, my beloved Orochi. The only one I need."_ **

The second she's done reading the words, the heat in her cheeks makes her feel as though they've been set aflame. 

_Ugh...Damn you, Kagero! You...dunderhead!!_

_❤❤_

**Author's Note:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
